Ms. Merrywood
Ms. Merrywood has a taste for fine things and sticky fingers to help her get them. What will come of her if she were to steal from the Devil's Carnival? Kathleen Merrywood, mostly known as Miss Merrywood, is a jewel thief who was shot and killed in a police raid and was sent to The Devil's Carnival for being greedy. History The Devil's Carnival: Episode 1 After stealing some jewels, Ms. Merrywood tried to hide from the police in her trailer home. Unfortunately, the police found her and ordered her surrender. When she refused, the police shot and killed her. Immediately after that, the Woe Maidens burst into the trailer and scared Merrywood before taking her to The Devil's Carnival ("Heaven's All Around"). Merrywood wakes up outside the The Devil's Carnival with no memories of her death, or how she arrived there. She finds a hat full of jewels and a sign that says, "Take only what you need". Greedy, she takes all the jewels. Immediately after that, an alarm is raised and Merrywood flees. While avoiding the carnies, Ms. Merrywood finds John and begs him to help her as "they were coming for her" (meaning the police), although she refused to answer John when asked who was coming for her ("The Devil's Carnival (song)"). When they arrive at the ticket booth, The Ticket Keeper gives Ms. Merrywood a map that leads to a large diamond and explains the carnival's rules to Ms. Merrywood, while The Tamer keeps a close eye on her before shoving both her and John into the carnival ("666"). John and Ms. Merrywood then go their own separate ways, as John searches for his son and Ms. Merrywood for the diamond. Ms. Merrywood steals any jewel she can get her hands on, along the way. She briefly sees the Twin in the mirror when she looks and attempts to find the booth by asking the Hobo Clown for directions, only for her to accidentally litter by throwing away her map. She is chased by the Tamer for her actions, leading her to the Twin's booth. The Twin assumes Ms. Merrywood's shape, having her play a coin-toss game for the diamond. With each turn, her jewelry and clothing are stripped from her ("Beautiful Stranger"). Ms. Merrywood is later taken to one of the circus tents and whipped in front of the carnies, as the Hobo Clown describes Ms. Merrywood's downfall through song ("A Penny For A Tale"). It's unknown what became of Ms. Merrywood after that, although it's likely that the carnies are going to try and redeem her. The Devil's Carnival: Episode 2 The Twin disguised himself as Ms. Merrywood in order to access Heaven according to Lucifer's plan although the real Merrywood did not appear. It can be assumed that Ms. Merrywood is hidden somewhere in the carnival to keep anyone from Heaven from finding her. Appearance Miss Merrywood has long, wavy, side-swept brown hair and brown eyes. When she commited her last robbery, she wore a disguise consisting on a gray trench coat, black sunglasses, blonde wig and a tulle hairpiece. When she is taken to The Devil's Carnival, she was dressed classily in a short-sleeved black, sequined mini dress, gray fur coat, red gloves and leggings, a black flower hat, high heels and many necklaces and rings. After Hobo Clown stole her jewels and clothes, she was left mostly naked except for the gloves, a single necklace and lower part of a bikini. Personality Her most notable trait is that she is a thieving, greedy woman. She doesn't spend much money and is very snobby. Trivia *At the Chicago stop on the initial road tour, a fan asked Terrance Zdunich and Darren Lynn Bousman if Ms. Merrywood had a first name. They said no, but allowed the fan to come up with one. The name she came up with was Kathleen. *Ms. Merrywood is the only attendee in Episode 1 to: **Have her last name revealed but not her first name. **Have been punished for breaking a rule since Ticket Keeper forgave John and didn't aknowledge Tamara breaking the rule of not letting "animals" (Scorpion) out of their cage. **Not sing a duet with Lucifer. **Be named by a fan. *Her last name is often misspelled as "Merryweather". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Attendees